


Ellison Swill's Wizarding Conundrum

by catpanflowers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpanflowers/pseuds/catpanflowers
Summary: A young boy with no clue as to what he is grows up on the streets on London. What happens when he is being followed by strange spam mail claiming to be from a school of witchcraft and wizardry? These magical people are so full of themselves! Heavy philosophical themes, deep thinking, a bit of death, and of course the life of a kid who wants no part of this ridiculous wizard war. (Transgender Character)





	Ellison Swill's Wizarding Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> A quick sneak peek at my newest day dream.  
> Ellison Swill is a Transgender OC .  
> I do not own any Harry Potter characters or things of the like.  
> Future Topics include: the link between squibs and muggle-born wizards, wizards are cowards, Grindewald's philosophies, and racism in muggle vs wizarding world.

Ellison Swill's Wizarding Conundrum

There are things that go unnoticed in the mundane world. These things are in no way supernatural or out of place. They are the dead leaves on the ground twitching in the slight breeze. They are the flies on the walls searching for a meal. They are the the rubbish in the rivers damming the flow. Nothing unusual. Nothing new. Although there are some things that are purposely hidden from the general populace. Something that their eyes pass over without recognition. They are the magical. The otherworldly. This place was not of that kind however. This dreary city of scraps and filth was home to a community. Not very close-knit nor friendly. These people lived in squalor with barely a penny to their name and their names held far less value. Their beds musty and bug infested littered alleys and slums. The cold season was upon them.

While small groups huddled around small fire pits with dailies for kindling one young child was roaming the streets. He had grown up in the alleys and slums. Unaware of his age or parentage he scrounged for food and begged for money like all the rest. Faint memories of a life from before still held closely to his heart. It’s felt like forever that he has lived like this. Could he be remembering a past life or just the past? It mattered not cause this life was all he had and all he would have. Poverty was a difficult line to cross. His muddy red jacket soaked through with heavy rain but he could care less. The peelers were looking for him again. He ran into the small park and hid behind a bush as the cruiser drove by with its lights flashing red and blue in the night. He sighed in relief and stood up while wiping his wet hands on his tattered jeans. He crossed the park and slid in between two buildings only to come out the other side into a slum. He made his way through the maze of tents and dilapidated shacks. 

He stopped in front of a small wooden hobble with a strange marking on the door much like a leaf with an eye in it. He pulled back the withering cloth door, “I’m back.” He whispered to the old women lying in a heap of old clothes. A small fire in a copper pot cast an orange glow against her haggard face. “‘Ave you what I need, boy?” She coughed out. He hummed a confirmation as he unscrewed a bottle filled a quarter with water. He passed it over to the women along with three pills he got from the container in his jacket pocket. “These should help a little. Have you had anything to eat?” He began shuffling around in a cardboard box with some canned food. “I’ve no need to waste things on a dying body. The medicine should be enough to stave off the pain until I go.” She leaned back against the wall and gave another cough. The flu is common enough in the homeless community but death comes for the youngest and oldest first. He was very afraid when he got it two years ago, but the same women he is caring for now had helped him through it. She knew she wasn’t going to make though.


End file.
